


Tell Me What You Need

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, What are friends for?, is it though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When you find yourself desperate for an orgasm and at your wits' end, Brian is eager to help out.





	Tell Me What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter into 'Will I ever let someone give Brian a blow job?' I,,,,have no excuses.
> 
> Edit: whoops my bad, I did let someone give him a blow job.

Storming into the recording studio, you fell onto the couch, thankful there were no groupies hanging around. This week was chalking up to be full of endless disappointments, usually, you’d be stressed about school or work, but your overwhelming need to blow off some steam was clouding your mind. Sex. It’s all you could think about. Normally you were able to satisfy your needs on your own, but as of lately it wasn’t working. Foolishly, you thought you could get what you need from a one night stand, but after two failed attempts, things weren’t looking so good. Another foolish mistake was coming to the studio, though you didn’t know that yet. You’d come here because it usually took your mind off whatever was bothering you, but as you sat on the couch, watching the band record, it only riled you up more. More specifically, Brian riled you up. Don’t even get started on that man. With his dumb soft voice, his unruly hair and those hands. Those fucking hands.

How he managed to talk you into sharing an apartment was beyond you. Actually, you knew exactly what you were doing when you agreed. The thought of being able to see him first thing in the morning, in all his sleepy glory, or seeing him walk around the apartment in just a towel, or his boxers, was reason enough alone to say yes. It hadn’t occurred to you what torcher it would be, to look and not touch. Going on six months and you were all too familiar with the frustration. Not to mention, you could sometimes hear him getting himself off in the mornings when he got a little too excited. What you wouldn’t give to be the one making him moan like that. More like, what you wouldn’t give for him to make you moan like that. It was something you couldn’t get off your mind, and being in the studio didn’t help.

He’d just finished recording a solo, what for was lost to you, you hadn’t been paying attention, too busy watching him play. But all too soon he was standing in front of you, a toothy grin on his face. The fucker was glad to see you, how dare he be this cute while all you could think about was him pinning you down.

“What did you think?” He plopped down on the couch next to you, draping his arm over the back of it. It took a second for you to register his words.

“It was good, as always.” You gave him a smile, a smile that was all too innocent for what you were thinking.

“Are you feeling ok?” Brian’s hand reached out to feel your forehead and you were so desperate for it, you almost moaned. _How fucking embarrassing! Pull your shit together!_ “You look a little flushed.” The tone of his voice was full of concern, but you couldn’t help notice a glint in his eye that told you he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Yeah, you know what, I think you’re right. I’m not feeling so well, I think I’m going to head home.” You swallowed thickly, hoping you sounded convincing. “Are you and the boys going out for drinks tonight?” He gave you a soft smile.

“Yeah, I think so.” Standing, he held out his hand to pull you up off the couch. “Go home and get some rest, ok?” He leaned down to kiss your forehead before you turned to leave.

~

After leaving, you’d decided that maybe you just needed to walk it off, however, that only gave your mind ample time to come up with some very favorable scenarios. It was already late by the time you got home, but you figured you had enough time to take a shower. Maybe the shower head could solve all your problems. The hot water was soothing and it didn’t take long to get going. All the filthy thoughts you’d been trying to suppress all day came flooding back with easy, and the water pressure was just right. You were so unbelievably close you could scream, thankful that no one was in the house to hear your moans. But you’re good luck didn’t last very long. The sudden loud bang of the front door closing pulled you out of your thoughts, losing your pace.

“Y/n? I’m home!” To say you were on the verge of tears was an understatement. You threw your head back in aggravation, hitting the wall as you did so, but you didn’t care. “Are you ok?” You heard his voice come closer.

“Yeah!” You called back, glaring at the door as you stood up, wrapping yourself in a towel, you couldn’t be bothered with clothes.

“I got you some soup, from that café you like.” How the hell were you supposed to be mad at him when he was so sweet. As you swung open the door, you saw him standing on the other side, bag in his hand. “In case you were sick.” He held it up, smiling down at you. A deep sigh escaped you.

“Thanks, Bri.” Taking the bag from him, you headed to the kitchen. “But, that’s not exactly what I need.” You said under your breath, thinking he wouldn’t hear you. Placing the bag on the counter, you weren’t sure if you had the stomach to eat, food wasn’t really what you were hungry for. But as you turned around, you realized you were blocked by Brian, a puzzled look in his eyes. “What?”

“What do you need?” _Fuck, he heard you._ You couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up inside you, erupting uncontrollably. Leaning back against the counter, you tried to stop.

“Brian, no.” Gasping as you managed to speak through your laughter.

“What is it?”

“It’s not-”

“Just tell me and I’ll get it for you.” He stepped closer to you, as if it were possible, and you were suddenly all too aware that you were practically naked.

“Brian, it’s not something you can just get me.” The confusion on his face only grew. “Oh my god, do you really want to know what I need?!”

“Yes.” He said earnestly. Shoving your face in your hands, you broke down.

“I need an orgasm, Brian!” But no you couldn’t stop there, you had to go on like a fool. “I’ve been desperately in need of one for months, but my fingers aren’t doing the trick anymore. I’m too broke to by a vibrator, and the one night stands were fucking useless.” Looking up at him, you could feel your face burning. “That’s what I need.” The confusion that was once there was gone, a new emotion you couldn’t identify took its place.

“Oh, why didn’t you say so?”

“What?” Your heart began to race. _Was he really saying what you think he’s saying?_

“I can give you that, no problem.” It was then you noticed how dark his eyes had gotten, exactly just how close he was standing.

“Don’t fuck with me, May.” You meant to sound serious, but your tone came out desperate. Not realizing how breathless you’d become.

“I’m not fucking with you.” He began to move closer, ‘till he was speaking into your ear. “But I can fuck you if that’s what you want.” His hands came to rest on the counter at either side of you. Instinctively, your hands shot up to grip his arms, as if you’d collapse without the support. You began to nod your head. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes.” You mewled. Before you knew it, he picked you up bridal style as he began to carry you to his bedroom. To your surprise, your towel was holding together pretty well, but that wouldn’t last long. As he placed you back down, his hand came up to remove the towel.

“May I?”

“Fuck, yes.” He chuckled lightly, dropping the towel to the floor, taking you in.

“Mm, what I could do to you.” Your hands instinctively came up to cover yourself, but he was quick to stop you, grabbing them and putting them on his shoulders as he stepped closer, finally kissing you. As you both fought for dominance, his hands rested on your hips, gripping you tightly, pulling you against him. Moving down, his lips trailed open mouth kisses, assaulting your neck.

“Are you just going to keep kissing me, or are you going to deliver?” You said breathlessly. Pulling away, Brian started to remove his clothes.

“I’m sorry, I got a bit carried away,” Leaving just his boxers on, he began to kiss you again. “Nothing I can’t do later.” He moved away all too quickly, laying on the bed, his back up against the headboard. “Come here, sit on my lap.” Giving him a confused look, you complied.

His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer, so your back laid against his chest. Hooking your legs over his, he spread you open, sending shock waves of excitement down your spine. His hands remained on your waist as he began to kiss down your neck, licking and biting as he went. Squirming under his hold, your hands moved to where you needed them the most. “No.” You heard him say in your ear as he grabbed your hands, gently moving them behind your back and pinning them there. Biting your ear, he began to move his hands over your body. “You don’t get to touch.” Cupping your breasts, he began to tease your already hardened nipples as he continued to bite your neck, his tongue darting out to soothe your reddening skin, causing you to arch your back.

“Brian.” He just hummed, kneading your soft skin. “Please.” Brians hands finally began to move further down your body, so close to where you needed him. His fingers ghosting your skin, getting deliciously closer.

“Is this what you want?” Suddenly, his fingers delved into you, sending a wave of pleasure in their wake.

“Oh fuck!” His fingers slowly circled your clit, driving you insane. “More!” Your hands moved as your fingers raked his hair, causing him to groan.

“Shit!” Pushing deeper into your core, his fingers began to fuck you while his other hand continued to rub your clit. “You’re so wet, so needy.” His voice was strained and all you could do was moan, throwing your head back to rest on his shoulder. Seeing you falling apart, mouth hung open, eyes shut tight, only made him go faster, curling his fingers inside you, reaching places you never could.

“Brian.” You whined between moans, his breath was hot against your neck.

“That’s right, baby. Who’s making you feel good?” He began kissing your neck again, his cock was hard, pressing against your back, his fingers started moving faster.

“You are.” Your hips began to rock down on his fingers, the motion becoming erratic. “So close, Bri.” Gripping his hair, you began to chant his name, all other words lost to you.

“Cum for me.” Was all he had to say to send you over the edge, your vision becoming blurry as he rode out your orgasm, not stopping until you pushed him away. Falling limp against him, his arms wrapped around your waist again.

“Fucking hell,” You laughed.

“Is that what you needed?” Turning around in his arms, you kissed him.

“Yes, thank you.” Wrapping your shaky legs around his waist, one of your hands dropped to his lap, grinding against his strained cock, causing him to moan loudly, shoving his face in the crook of your neck.

“What’s wrong, Bri? Tell me what you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Will I ever let someone give Brian a blow job?' - It seems as though the answer is still no. Stay tuned, roger's about to get fucked. Thanks for reading my pointless smut!!!!
> 
> Edit: whoops my bad, I did let someone give him a blow job.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> word-babble.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
